smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Official Leobear Productions/Battle of Shin Kamikuri
"have you ever heard of the legend of the Three Guardian Monsters: Itajira (板字羅), Acquilles (明輝令) and Ito (糸)" said a man, then a boy said "no i never heard of it". Then the man said "this happened 9 Millenniums ago, when Lagoras was the Mitsumata, it's time to tell the tale of The Legend of the Three Godly Brothers, it was 9 Millenniums ago after Lagoras overthrow his evil brother Ragoras, during the time Ragoras spend in the underworld, he met one of Itajira's old enemies Giada, Giada is the evil dark empress of her empire, that fell when Itajira killed her and ate her soul sending her to the underworld, the two made a plan to destroy Itajira. Chapter One: Escape Giada began the plan by taking possession of his wife and then she came to her creations: The Flowerians and corrupted them turning them into dark creatures, however some got away, Giada now in Susie's body began turning many creatures evil and they began causing destruction, so Lagoras heard of this and decided for someone to summons The God of Time and Space:明輝令 or as they named him Acquilles Chapter Two: Search for the God Acquilles Acquilles is a Green flamed Fox, one of his forms is that of a male dog man, he rest in The Muza Kingdom, in the city of Akills, soon the man came and prayed to Acquilles spoken in the words Kon'nichiwa Akiteru-rei wa jikan to uchū no kami o mezame sasete, Giada to tatakau, soon Acquilles awakened and began roaming across Kamikuri to find this target Chapter Three: Monster Fight Acquilles vs. Giada during that time Acquilles found this target a possessed Susie now a giant and a aura around her as Giada has possessed her and Acquilles had to fight her, Acquilles used his heat ray and tried to stomp on the possessed Susie, however he was hitted by the scent of her and fell to the ground, now in a ditch he could not move as Giada ha him cornered and he get hit by her hands many times and then she blasted a ray of unknonw substance causing Acquilles to explode thus he is gone and failed Chapter Four: Info with Acquilles down and gone, Lagoras send the man to awaken 糸 the Destruction God otherwise known by a name given by them Ito, and so the man was send to Doaso Kingdom to awaken the God of Destruction: the kingdom's soldiers then allowed him to enter and soon the man said the same words: Kon'nichiwa Ito wa jikan to uchū no kami o mezame sasete, Giada to tatakau and soon Ito awakened and roamed Kamikuri, however he opened a portal that lead to a world soon what came out was a creature that said it's name, it said charizard and then Ito said something "i summoned creatures known as Pokemon because i think this world need some help from these creatures known as Pokemon", with that Ito gave the man a strange ball called a pokeball and Ito went his way Chapter Five: Itajira soon the man came to the center of Kamikuri and tried to awaken the God of Creation 板字羅 otherwise known as Itajira, the people knew who he was, he was the creator, the first Mitsumata, the one who created Kamikuri itself and now he had awaken and Roared, Itajira summoned many dragons, and he transformed into his beast form a dragon with gold scales and horns the had different shades of blue, soon Itajira left Chapter Six: Destruction soon Giada came to Shin Kamikuri with a army of Dark Creatures, thousands of making sounds and savage, soon they raided the city and all the people of Kamikuri and every single creature that was summoned by Itajira and Ito there to help now a battle began, The second Mitsumata castle was destroyed and fire everywhere until Lightning flashed down and came from the grave the God of Space and Time: Acquilles and came the other Guardian Monsters Itajira and Ito Chapter Seven: Battle of the Gods soon all of them united and Ito blasted a beam of destruction at Giada and she was a little injured, soon Acquilles came and jumped on her back and then hit her in the face, however Acquilles was then blasted by the same beam was exploded, soon Ito blasted a beam of destruction and then attacked Giada like a cat and then Giada shot a ball of sweet scent at Ito and Ito fell to the ground wounded, Giada killed Ito and now both dead Itajira was the last of standing and Itajira used many attacks however only able to hurt her a little soon giada blasted him with a beam of light and Itajira was down in his last breath he only made a sad cry and died however energy from his dead brothers brought him back as Great Dragon God of Creation: Itajira: now with more power Itajira became super and used his power and blasted Giada's soul out of his wife's body and soon Itajira send his wife into a grass land and Shin Kamikuri now destroyed Epilogue Kamikuri now destroyed, all of the creatures that the monsters summoned like the Pokemon now live in Kamikuri and with that the man that Ito gave the strange ball earlier cloned it making new balls to catch these creatures, the dark creatures were free from Giada's control and Kamikuri enjoyed peace for thousands of years the end, "so how did you like it" said the man, the child said "i like it but i see something outside", the man said "oh no shes back" THE END Category:Blog posts